Emily and The Dark Sorceress Raids!
by o BeTween o-0
Summary: *Rating is bcuz might scare littlings.* Read&Review ppls~Hear from u all soon! G2G, Be*Tween!
1. The Feeling

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything off the AVALON series! Not ANYTHING!!!  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Feeling...  
*EMILY*   
  
Emily just got home from the airport. She had been at the airport because she had gone on a holiday to Australia. It was AMAZING there! She couldn't wait til she saw her friends, Adriane and Kara!  
"Mum, can I PLEASE go see Adriane and Kara at the Ravenswood Preserve?" Pleaded Emily.  
  
"Sure, just make sure you're home in time for dinner, O.K?" Said her Mother.  
  
"O.K!" Emily agrees.  
  
"Otherwise I will ring your new mobile phone and make sure you come home that instant!" Reminds Mum.  
  
"OK, I won't forget the new mobile phone rule Mum O.K? Says Emily, " But, dinner must be at 6:30 p.m. this time and... OH!"  
  
Emily slapped her forehead, " I TOTALLY FORGOT, MUM I have the sleepover at Adriane's house tonight!"  
  
"Oh, yes, how do I always forget these things! Go get your stuff, remember we left it packed in your room, ready to go." Said Mum.  
  
"M'kay, be right back!" yells Emily as she runs up to her bedroom.   
  
Emily runs up to her room. The bag she packed and is (as usual) stuffed with electronic stuff, a torch, two books (Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, and Lord Of The Rings!), her diskman and some c.ds. She runs downstairs again with her backpack, her suitcase, and her hat.  
  
"K, see you in 3 days, Mum!" Said Emily.  
  
"Is it REALLY 3 days? Maybe you should come home in 2 days." Mum said uncertainly.  
  
"MUM, BUT... BUT..." Emily protested.  
  
"Oh, I was only trying to stir you up, Em" Mum said, laughing.  
  
"Well, it sure did work!" She said laughing now too.  
  
"BYE!" Mum said, shoving Emily out of the door.  
  
"Cya, Mum!" Emily yelled as she walked out of the gate and looked back at the window and waved back at her Mother.  
  
Emily started walking to Ravenswood Reserve. She heard a loud howl. Emily smiled to herself... She couldn't wait till she saw Stormbringer's fuzzy fur, Ozzy's cute chitty-chattery voice, the sound of Arial's(I couldn't remember the owl's name clearly) swishing wings, and soft hoot. She hadn't seen all those things plus the two things she had missed most... Her friends. She had been away in Australia for 2 weeks. The magic hadn't worked from that far away. Well, it had, but something must have been blocking the magic because she only heard static sounds and could only see fuzzy images. She arrived at the gate. Emily opened it. It didn't creak at all. Someone has been busy oiling the gate she thought! When she was halfway there, she noticed something strange... No magical animals bounded out to greet her, hardly any sound at all really. Only the usual rustle of the leaves. Then again, there is no wind.  
  
*They must be playing a trick on me* She thought.  
  
"Hey, guys you can come out now, I know you're hiding in the bushes, there is no use trying to continue playing a trick on me..." Called out Emily.  
  
*Then again, it isn't really a trick, if the person they're going to trick already knows now, is it?* She thought interestedly.  
  
So, not taking any notice of the wierd feeling creeping up her spine she kept walking to the Ravenswood manor. Something moved in the bushes.  
  
"Hello?" She called out.  
  
She looked behind her to make sure nothing was creeping up behind her, then whipped her face around to the front. Something came out of the bushes. Emily was in mere shock now.  
  
"What the?..." Emily said before being knocked out cold before she even knew what was going on.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiya Everyone so... Do you like the 1st chapter so far??? I'll try get the 2nd chapter up as soon as possible is... Well, sorry about the cliffhanger... I can't help but putting those!!!  
G2G now, CHEERS,  
Be*Tween. OH YEAH! And remember, keep those reviews comin'! 


	2. Help Line

Disclaimer: emily is sick of writing disclaimers  
Help here!!! - Sorry for not writing for a LONG time!! i have been doing my contract and um... yeah... well anyways email me if you have any ideas **hint** **hint** and im looking for some ppl who have good ideas who ALSO want to write this story! if u do, email me at gopher@aleaau.com or emilyclulow@hotmail.com! hope to hear (or read) from u all soon!!  
  
gtg,  
Be*Tween-Magic 


End file.
